The Price You Pay
by MaryFan1
Summary: In an alternate universe kind of way, what if Ann and Harris schemed together against the Ewings. This is just something I'm experimenting with. Please be respectful if you review and don't like it. This is not the Ann you know.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I hope you'll bear with me on this experiment. In this story Ann and Harris are divorced but he didn't kidnap Emma and she was about ten when they split. This is quite a different Ann you'll see at least in the beginning. Reviews are appreciated but please be respectful. Like I said this is just an experiment. **_

_**/**_

"Harris, just exactly what have you gotten into with this Cliff Barnes?" Judith Ryland asked seated elegantly on the sofa sipping a brandy

"He wants my help taking over Ewing Energies." Harris explained

"And why would he need your help?" She asked, "The man is a multimillionaire from what I understand."

"He needs help getting close to the Ewings to find out anything that could help bring them down." He explained

"And how did that bring him to you?" She asked, "And what exactly is in it for you?"

"Certain financial considerations." He said carefully, _namely giving me enough money to take over Ryland transport from you forever, _"And I have a secret weapon."

"Well aren't we full of ourselves." She mocked him, "And just what is this secret weapon."

"Not what but who." He said just as the doorbell rang, "And that should be her now." He said heading to the door

_Her? _Judith thought, _He didn't do what I think he did. _No sooner had the thought entered her head than there she was in the doorway, "Hello, Ann." She said through gritted teeth

Ann Ryland smiled, a fake smile that might have gone unnoticed by a stranger watching this scene unfold, "Hello, Judith. So nice to see you."

"Would you like a drink, Annie? Harris offered

"A brandy would be nice, thank you." She said as Judith continued to eye her with suspicion

"Mom?" came a voice from behind her and Ann turned to see her twenty year old daughter Emma

"Emma!" Her face brightened instantly as she embraced the young girl, "Oh, I've missed you my darling girl."

Emma reluctantly returned the hug, "I've missed you too, Mom."

Ann pulled back, "My Lord, you are gorgeous." She took Emma's chin gently in her hand, "I'm surprised one of the college boys hasn't snatched you up." She said as Harris handed her drink to her

Emma blushed self consciously, "They don't really notice me." Emma was studying Equine Science at the University of Texas in Dallas

Ann took a seat on the other sofa opposite Judith, "Well, you've got to let 'em know your interested, honey. But not too interested."

Emma sighed, "What are you doing here, Mom?" She asked, "I thought you were in the French Riviera with what's his name."

"Paul." Ann corrected, "And I was but your father here called me frantic about somethin' and said he needed my help."

"I do need your help. Actually maybe both of you." He explained

"Both of us?" Ann queried

"Harris thinks you're his secret weapon or some such nonsense." Judith chimed in

"Well, I am packin'. But I wouldn't say that's a secret." Ann quipped

"Let's focus, ladies, shall we." he said, "And I use the term ladies loosely."

"Ouch." Ann said taking a drink, "You might wanna change that tune if you really need my help."

"Okay, I am involved in attempting a hostile takeover of Ewing Energies. But this situation calls for a rather unorthodoxed approach. It calls for someone to get real personal with certain members of the Ewing family."

"And this is where I come in?" Ann asked

"It would be helpful if we could get someone to say, charm Bobby Ewing and find out all his secrets. There are things men will tell a beautiful woman that a mole at the office might not be able to find out."

"Well Harris, as flattered as I am, why exactly would I agree to do this?" Ann asked, "Not that I'm not intrigued." She said with a smirk

"Because it could makek me very, very rich." He explained, "And since you didn't seem to want to give up the lifestyle to which you'd become accustomed when we divorced this will benefit you as well."

"Oh Harris, the only thing I was willing to give up in the divorce was the sex." Ann said and her smirk morphed into a wicked smile

"Oh god, Mom." Emma groaned and Judith nearly fell off the sofa as she choked on her drink but recovered quickly

"Emma, you're a grown woman." Ann chided her, "Surely your very existence is a clue that your father and I..."

"Ignoring you. Ignoring you." Emma said putting her hand over her ears

"Oh stop it." Ann said, "It's not like when you were five and you walked in on us."

"Okay, I'm leaving now." Emma turned

"Wait." Ann said, "I'm sorry. I sometimes forget how sensitive you are."

"Okay, could you two please reign it in." Harris snapped

"Sorry Harris." Ann apologized, "So what exactly are you wanting? That I 'date' Bobby Ewing just to see if I can get information you can use against him?"

"Date, marry. Whatever it takes." He said

Now Ann was the one who nearly spit out her drink, "Marry? Now hold on."

"If it's necessary. I just want information. I don't care how far you have to go with him to get it." He explained

"Harris, you do realize this is the most mind numbingly stupid idea I think you've ever had." Judith said

"You have a better idea?" he asked

"Wait Daddy, why do you need my help?" Emma asked before Judith could answer

"Bobby Ewing has a son, Christopher." he said, "He's developing this new technology that could make the company millions. If we could get our hand on it that would be millions for us."

"You want me to somehow get that for you?" Emma questioned, "By dating his son?"

"Harris, wait a minute." Ann stood up, "It's one thing to drag me into this but our daughter?"

"Ann, we stand a better chance if you both do this." He said

"Why is this so important to you?" Ann asked, "I mean what is your grudge against the Ewings?"

"Annie, I know you've been trapsing around Europe for years but this is the Ewing family. They've had this comin' for a long time."

Ann thought for a moment then crossed the room to Emma, "My darling girl, I often wondered how you got such a good heart bein' around the three of us. I had hoped it would stay that way. So if you don't wanna do this, then your father will understand. Right, Harris?" She gave him a look with those eyes that told him there was only one answer to that question

"Of course, sweetheart." He assured her

Emma thought for a moment, "No, I 'll do it." She agreed

Ann gave her a skeptical look, "Are you sure?"

Emma nodded, "I want to help Daddy." She'd never felt useful to anyone and she wanted to please her father

Ann sighed, "Well, just remember, don't let your heart get in the way. Always be in control. Even if it means letting them think they have control." She advised, "And I'll be there if you need any help, okay?" She asked and Emma nodded

"Harris, how do you propose they 'meet' Bobby Ewing and his son?" Judith asked, "I mean what if they don't take the bait?"

"Well, then we'll have to drop back and punt, Mother." He said, "But I've got an idea. Bobby's sister in law, Sue Ellen, has a non profit foundation. She's always lookin' for volunteers and you'd be perfect, Annie."

"Would I now?" She asked

"Yes, but you'll have to get yourself some new clothes." He said as he eyed her designer blouse and pants

"What's wrong with my clothes?" She asked

"Well I would imagine that most people who volunteer there don't go around wearin' Versachi." He explained

"It's Dolce and Gabanna, thank you very much." She said, "But I see your point."

"Good, now I hear Bobby does a lot of work to help her foundation. My thought is you can meet him casually that way."

"What about me, Daddy?" Emma asked

"You are going to get to do something you love to do." He explained, "They are looking for someone to help work with the horses at the ranch. You just finished school for the summer so it's perfect."

"Okay, Daddy." She said, "I'm just gonna go now." _and get the heck out of dodge _

"Sweetheart." Ann said hugging her daughter, "You know I love you."

"I know, Mom." She said, "I love you, too."

Ann pulled back and brushed Emma's hair away from her face, "Now if you change your mind it's okay."

"I know but I won't." She assured her and turned to leave

"Oh Emma, you can't use your real name." He said stopping here

"Why not?" She asked turning around

"Because everyone knows the Ryland name." He explained

"Well, I'm using my maiden name." Ann said after thinking a moment, "So you really need a different one."

"Use my maiden name." Judith suggested

"Emma Brown?" She asked, "Okay, if you say so." she said as she left

Ann turned to Harris as soon as she was sure Emma was out of earshot, "I can't believe you want to drag her into your twisted little schemes, Harris."

"You're the one who said she's a grown woman." He said, "Besides she said she would do it."

"Harris, she is just tryin' to please you." Ann said, "She'd do anything you asked. But I don't think she's emotionally mature enough to handle somethin' like this."

"She'll be fine." He insisted

"Well, I intend to see to it that she is." Ann said with a determined look in her eyes

/

Sue Ellen had just shown Ann around the volunteer center and Ann was assigned to answer the phones to first get her feet wet. She'd done as Harris suggested and bought some new clothes and toned down her makeup. Wearing jeans and a sweater, not her normal fair, but at six feet tall she looked like a model no matter what she wore. She was organizing some files during a break from the busy phone lines when he approached the front desk.

"Hi." He said with a friendly smile, "Is Sue Ellen around today?"

She looked up and smiled as genuinely as she possibly could, "She was here earlier but I think she went back to the office."

"Oh, I thought I might catch her here. She said she'd be showing around a new volunteer and I had some things I needed to drop off. Stuff the center could use."

"Well, I guess you can bring them in here." She said

"That's gonna be hard." He said, "I don't think the horses would fit in here."

"Horses?" Ann asked intrigued

"Yeah for the ranch. You know, the women who live here have therapy using horses."

"Oh, that's right." She said, "I'm sorry, this is my first day."

He smiled again, "You must be Ann. Sue Ellen told me about you."

"She did?" Ann asked

"Yes she did." He said, "I'm Bobby Ewing, her brother in law."

Ann's smile widened, _this is just too easy, _she thought and extended her hand, "Well, it's nice to meet you, Bobby Ewing."


	2. Chapter 2

Ann was having lunch with Sue Ellen and she felt this was the perfect opportunity to find out more about Bobby in order to employ the best strategy. She'd been involved in Harris's schemes before but this one was particularly precarious. In the past it hadn't been so personal and she wasn't sure about toying with someone's emotions quite this way. But on the other hand emotions were for the weak and she'd never had much use for them except maybe when it concerned Emma and she was still concerned about her being involved. Her thoughts wandered to her gentle, sensitive daughter and she'd barely heard a word Sue Ellen was saying.

"Ann?" She asked

"Hmm?" Ann said coming back to the present

"Are you alright?" She asked

Ann sighed heavily, "Oh I'm fine. I"m sorry I was just thinking about those women at the center." She lied, "It's so sad."

Sue Ellen nodded, "Yes, but they are getting the help they need."

"Thanks to you." Ann laid on the flattery

"Well, in some ways I know where they've been." She admitted, "It wasn't easy being married to JR."

_Okay Annie let's phish a little, _she thought, "How did you finally get up the courage to leave?"

"I finally got tired of the verbal abuse and the cheating." She said, "I finally saw I deserved better but it ended up putting our son in the middle of an awful custody battle and I had been drinking."

Ann put on her sympathetic smile, "Well, you've certainly given those women hope."

Sue Ellen smiled, "I certainly hope so." She studied the woman across from her curious about her own story, after all everyone had one, "What about you? You mentioned you'd been married before."

Ann exhaled heavily again, "It's not something I like to talk about. It was painful but a long time ago." _Painful? Well you could say that, if you consider being too sore to walk after sex painful or when Harris was pissed enough throwing me up against the wall and banging me right there _

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry." She said

"Oh it's alright." Ann assured her, "So um, I met your brother in law the other day."

Sue Ellen's face instantly brightened, "Bobby? Now there's a man any woman would be lucky to have."

_Ah, let's find out more about that, shall we Annie?, _"Oh?"

Sue Ellen nodded, "Bobby is the complete opposite of his brother. He's decent, good and honest."

"Strange how that happens isn't it?" Ann observed, _like how my daughter managed to wind up with a conscience, _"Is he married?"

"No, it's sad really. He was married and his wife, Pam, just disappeared. She'd been in a horrible car accident and badly burned. After going away to have surgery to repair the damage she just vanished and Bobby got a letter from her asking for a divorce. Just abandoned him and Christopher who was only seven."

"Oh that's terrible." _Okay this is very useful, play up my 'tragic' past when necessary_

"Well that's not all. When he remarried, a woman named April, she was killed on their honeymoon."

"Good lord." Ann muttered, _this guy might be hazardous to my health_

"He's been single ever since." Sue Ellen explained

"Well, he certainly seemed like a very nice man and so generous to donate the horses to the ranch." Ann said

"Bobby has the biggest heart of any man I know but he's incredibly strong and has tangled more than once with JR and won."

_Stong, big heart, do people like that really exist?, _"He sounds like the perfect man. Do you have feelings?..." _Gotta see if I got competition here _

"Oh goodness no. He's like my brother." Sue Ellen insisted, "But I think he'd perfect for you."

Ann demurred, "No no. I'm really not...I mean...I don't think so."

Sue Ellen smiled and took a drink of water

_Good girl, Annie, seed planted, let's see it grow_.

/

Ann and Emma were in Emma's bedroom. She was going the next day to Southfork about the horse training job and Ann could tell her daughter was nervous. _Damn it, Harris, why did you have to involved her, _she thought as Emma was trying to decide what to wear.

"Sweetheart, just wear what you would wear if you were workin' with the horses." Ann said trying to calm her down

"What if I screw this up?" Emma asked turning from her closet to face her mother who was sitting on the bed, "Daddy will be so mad."

"Come here." Ann patted the bed and Emma sat down next to her and Ann put her arm around her, "I told you if you don't want to do this you don't have to."

"But Daddy's never needed me before." She explained, "I want to help him."

Ann looked her daughter in the eye, "My darling girl, so eager to please. You were like that as a child. You never wanted to get in trouble. But your father's 'deals' are not for you to worry about."

"They're not for you to worry about either." Emma countered, "I mean after ten years why do you care?"

Ann sighed heavily, "Because I never could say no to your father. He's loaded with charm and when he called me he used every once of it."

_Annie please, I need your help. It's important and you're the only one I can trust. _He'd pleaded and she was useless against it.

"Well, you said I'm grown so I can decide for myself." Emma insisted

"Emma, I've done very little right in my life, except you. Somehow you have always been better than your father, grandmother and I put together." Ann admitted, "And I want you to stay that way. I never wanted all the ugliness of this world to touch you."

"Why?" Emma asked

"Because I want you to be better than me." She said and for once it was every bit the truth, "I was like you before I met your father and I don't want you goin' down the same path. It won't make you happy."

"So you're not happy?" Emma asked more than a little surprised at what Ann said

"I've come to accept my life for what it is." Ann explained, "You deserve better."

"Don't you deserve better too?" Emma asked

"Sweetheart, I think I've got what I deserve." Ann admitted

Emma considered her mother's words, she couldn't remember Ann ever revealing so much about herself, "But you always act like everything is so great. I mean all those summers I visited you in New York and then Europe. You always acted so happy."

"Well, I was always happy you were with me. But mostly that's exactly what it is. An act." She explained, "Oh, I have fun and enjoy myself for the most part but I imagined things much differently. But it's too late for that."

"Is it?" Emma asked

"For me, yes." Ann responded, "But not for you."

Emma thought for a moment, "I can do this. I'll be okay."

Ann hugged her daughter, "I'll be there if you need anything. I promise."

"I know." Emma said almost relishing this unusual moment, "I love you, Mom."

"And I love you." Ann said, _more than you know, sweet girl_

/

He was getting nervous. He knew this plan would take time, maybe months. But there had to be some progress. He hadn't heard from Ann but he knew it was best not to be seen together but he finally had to call her and she came over, under the cover of night.

"Honestly, Harris you act like you work for CIA with all this sneaking around." She said as she came in the door

"I need to know what's happening." He said

She noticed the panic in his eyes, "Good lord, calm down. Nothing has happened. I told you I planted the seed with Sue Ellen. Just give it time."

He wiped his palms on his thighs, "I know. I just have to let the people I'm working with know what's happening."

She eyed him suspiciously, "Who are you working with exactly?"

"It doesn't matter." He said

"You're scared." She said, "I mean look at you, you're sweating."

"It's fine." he insisted

"Doesn't look that way to me." She said, "Now I don't really understand why this is so important to you but if I'm gonna toy with someone like this, who happens to sound like a decent person, I want to know the whole story."

"The Ewings are not decent people." He insisted

"Spill it." She insisted

He sighed heavily, "I made a deal with Cliff Barnes that if I helped him do this he would give me enough money to buy Ryland Transport from my mother and get rid of her."

Ann eyes widened, "Get rid of her?"

"Oh Ann, not like that. I mean I would have control for once." He said

"Harris, you've never had control. You are a grown ass man who still lives with his mother. That's why whenever you could you trampled all over me. The only time you felt powerful was when I was weak, dependent on you. Then I had the nerve to change and you thought smacking me around some would make you feel better."

"You mean like this." He grabbed her and shoved her up against the wall and kissed her almost biting her lips, pulling her blouse out of her slacks, his hands roaming her back undoing her bra, he then pinned her arms against the wall as his lips continued their assault on hers

When he pulled back, after what seemed like an eternity, she couldn't quite read his eyes, "You son of a bitch."

"You know you want it, Annie." He said, "You never could say no. So what do you say?"

She licked her swollen lips, breathing hard, "You always knew what you could do to me."

/

The next morning they lay asleep in Harris bed, that familiar ache flooding body. She turned over to find Harris on his side facing away from her still in peaceful sleep. She was trying to decide whether to try and get up when she heard the ringing of her cell phone from her purse. She shot up and realized she was stark naked but grabbed her purse off the floor.

"Hello." She said and Harris stirred awake and sat up in bed

"Ann?" A male voice answered

"Yes." She said

"It's Bobby Ewing." He said, "I'm sorry but Sue Ellen gave me your cell phone number. I hope that's okay."

_Bingo, _"Oh, of course. How are you, Bobby?" Harris became more alert and she out her hand up telling him to hold on

"I'm fine. Actually I was wondering if you would like to come out to the ranch this afternoon and go for a ride. You ride don't you? I thought Sue Ellen mentioned it."

"Uh yes, I do and I would love to. What time?" She asked

"Well, I thought we could have lunch then go for a ride. So how about one o'clock?" he asked

"That would be fine" She said, "I'll see you then."

"Great." He said, "Oh, you know how to get here?"

"I'm sure I'll find it no trouble." She assured him, "Goodbye."

"Bye, Ann." He said

"Well, well." She looked at Harris, "Isn't that interesting."

"Well, what'd he want?" Harris asked, "You're going to see him?"

"I have been invited to Southfork for lunch and horseback ride." She informed him

Harris smiled and pulled her on top of him, "That's my girl." He said giving her bare backside a swat

"You think because of last night, I'm your girl?" She said

"You'll always be my girl, Annie."

"Oh, even if I end up in Bobby Ewing's bed?" She asked folding her arms on his chest resting her chin

"It's always been you and me." Harris said looking into her bright blue eyes, "No matter how far apart or how many years. That's just the way it is."


	3. Chapter 3

The beauty of the ranch was breathtaking and Ann was surprised to find Bobby had a picnic lunch in mind. They drove out to a secluded spot at the far end of the ranch and Ann was in awe of the scenery.

"I can't believe you have this view to look at everyday." She said as they unpacked the lunch Carmen, Bobby's housekeeper, had prepared for them

"Well, I wish I had the time just sit and enjoy it but I have to admit, this was a great place to grow up." He said, "My older brother Gary and I used to play all over the ranch from dusk til dawn in the summers." He poured the white wine in their glasses

Ann smiled as he handed the glass to her, "That sounds rather idyllic." She took a bite of the chicken salad sandwich

"I don't know if I'd go that far." He said, "But we had fun. At least Gary and I did. Daddy thought we were lazy and had no ambition."

"What about JR?" She asked

"Well, he was five years older than Gary and eight years older than me so he didn't have any interest in what we were doing." Bobby said, "In fact, I'm pretty sure JR was born old."

Ann had to laugh, _this guy does have a sense a humor_, "Sue Ellen said he's in some kind of nursing home."

Bobby sighed heavily, "Yeah, severe depression they say. I try to see him at least once a week. He never talks though. Just sits staring out the window."

"I'm sorry. That must be hard on you." She said

"It is but you have to understand JR." He said, "After a lifetime of double dealing and lies, it finally caught up to him."

Ann considered his words, "I suppose that kind of thing does, eventually."

"So, what about you?" He asked, eager to change the subject, "Did you grow up here in Dallas?"

She shook her head as she took another bite, "Forth Worth." _Okay that is the truth_, "My father was, well, a son of a bitch, to be blunt about it. Drank most of our money away so we never had much. But my mother did the best she could. My older brother worked from the time I can remember then joined the military just to get out."

"And you?"

Ann sighed heavily, "I married way too young." _To a man who could be just like my father, minus the drinking_

"Children?"

_Oh Emma, forgive me, but you have to deny me too, _"No, no children. We weren't married all that long."

Bobby became silent and looked off into the distance. When he didn't say anything Ann took her opportunity, "Sue Ellen told me about Pam. I'm so sorry, Bobby. That must have been awful for you and Christopher."

"It was a very difficult time." He said without looking at her, "I had no idea how to tell my son his mother was never coming back." He turned to her then, smiling slightly, "But we got through it. Mama was still with us and that was a big help."

"Sue Ellen has spoken very highly of her." Ann said

"Well, Sue Ellen and Mama didn't always see eye to eye but she knew how hard it was on Sue Ellen with JR. But she pulled no punches when it came to her drinking. Mainly because of John Ross."

Ann thought for a moment, "I wish my mother had been strong enough to stand up to my father. But she just couldn't seem to do it. Many a night I could hear my brother trying to get between them to protect her, especially when he got older." _and the bruises my mother tried to hide _

"I'm sorry." He said, "My daddy was a hard man but not like that. But he sure loved to set me and my brothers against each other. Drove Mama crazy."

"I suppose every family has their skeletons." She observed and there was another awkward silence

"You know, I invited you out here to enjoy a beautiful day not to commiserate over our collective dysfunctional families. So why don't we go for that ride?" He said smiling

She smiled and he took her hand, helping her to her feet. They packed up the remains of the lunch and drove back to the stables and her heart almost stopped. Emma was there tending to one of the horses. They had talked about her being there so she hoped Emma could keep a poker face.

"Hello, it's Emma isn't it." Bobby said as they approached

Emma turned and smiled, avoiding looking at Ann, "Hi Mr. Ewing, how are you?"

"I'm fine." He said, "We were just gonna go for a ride. Oh, this is Ann."

"Hi." She said, "Nice to meet you."

_Good girl, _"Nice to meet you too, Emma."

"Well, let's get the horses. I think we'll take Apollo and Zeus." Bobby said, "Oh Emma, Cal says you're doing a great job. Keep it up."

"Thank you, Mr. Ewing." She said smiling as they walked away, letting out a sigh of relief as soon as they were out of sight.

"Hey there." A male voice said from behind

She turned to see a handsome young man with dark hair, "Hi,"

"You must be the new trainer, Emma." He said, "I'm Christopher."

"Mr. Ewing's son." She said

"Well, I don't want you to think of it that way. I'm just Christopher." He said, "I just wanted to see how things were going. My dad said Cal's real pleased with how your doing."

She smiled nervously, "Yeah, I just saw your dad. He went for a ride with his friend."

Christopher shook his head, "His date. It's their first and he's trying to be all romantic taking her on a picnic lunch and horseback ride."

Emma laughed, "Well, that doesn't sound so bad."

"My dad's a great guy." He said looking down nervously, "You know, maybe we could, you know, go for a ride sometime."

"Now who's trying to be romantic." She teased, "But no picnic lunch?""

He laughed, "That could be arranged."

"Then I think I'd like that." She smiled back

He smiled, "Good." He said, "Well, I better let you get back to work. I'll see you around, Emma."

She smiled as he turned and walked away.

/

The ride had been refreshing and the more she saw of the ranch the more in awe of it she was. They headed back to the stables and he helped her dismount. They stood there for a moment, his hands resting on her hips.

She smiled sweetly, "Thank you, Bobby. I had a wonderful time."

"So did I." He said, "I'd like to see you again, Ann."

"I'd like that, too." She said

"How about dinner tomorrow night?" He suggested

"That would be great."

He smiled broadly, "Okay then. Well, I guess I better get you back to your car."

They got in the truck and drove back to the main house and Ann went in to grab her purse then Bobby walked her out to her car. When they reached it she heard her cell phone go off.

"Oh go ahead, that's probably Sue Ellen wanting to hear all about our date." Bobby joked

She reluctantly pulled her phone out of her purse and saw a text.

_What's going on? Are you seeing him again? What about Emma?_

_Damn it, Harris _

"Everything okay?" He asked

"Yeah, you're right that was just Sue Ellen." She lied

"Well you should call her back soon. I know how you women love to gossip." He joked

"Not all of us." She teased with a wink

"I'll see you tomorrow night. About seven?" He asked, "I'll pick you up."

"That would be great." She replied with a smile, "I'll call you with my address."

"I'll see you tomorrow then." He said

"Tomorrow night." She replied

She got into her car and he watched as she drove out of sight and when she sure no one could see her she stopped and pulled our her phone:

_Dinner tomorrow night. Next time let me contact you. He was right there when you text. Couldn't talk to Emma. So far going according to plan. _


End file.
